This invention relates generally to machines for removing wrinkles from clothing and in particular to an improved agitator for such devices.
It has been suggested that wrinkles may be removed from clothing by gentle agitation of drying clothes as they hang on hangers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,496 describes a finisher in which clothes are suspended on hangers held by a bar within the cabinet. The bar shaken from side to side while moistened or drying air is blown around the clothes. The combined action of the air flow and agitation of the garments removes the wrinkles with relatively little hand labor.
The agitation of the clothes may be performed by means of a motor driven crank connected by a crank arm to the bar holding the hangers. A similar crank mechanism for driving a hanger bar is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,179.
Complete removal of wrinkles from clothing using this technique may require an hour or more to complete. It is therefore desirable that the agitation mechanism be quiet, energy efficient and long-lived. It is further desirable that the force of agitation be limited in the event of an obstruction of the reciprocating mechanism. It is also desirable that the agitation be smooth, reducing unnecessary shifting of and wear to the garments.
While the crank and crank arm of the prior art is relatively simple, it is not ideal in these other respects.